Dead Space
Dead Space is a third-person action video game, developed by EA Redwood Shores (Now Known as Visceral Games) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It was released on October 14, 2008 on the consoles and October 20 for Windows.The player takes on the role of an engineer named Isaac Clarke, who battles a polymorphic alien species called the "Necromorphs" on board a stricken interstellar mining ship. Gameplay The players must fight their way through various levels of a stricken mining ship, which has been infested with an alien species known as the "Necromorphs". The game features an 'over the shoulder' third-person perspective, similar to games such as Resident Evil 4 and Gears of War. The interface does not feature a traditional head-up display. Instead, information is relayed to the player via lights and translucent screens which hover over Isaac's weapons and armor. There are weightless and decompressed environments, which Isaac can navigate using a pressurized suit equipped with magnetic boots. Some levels will even lead out onto the surface of the ship's hull. Floating debris will present a hazard, and Isaac can lose his footing and simply float off into space. In keeping with Isaac's profession as an engineer rather than a soldier, weapons in the game are mostly improvised, and consist of an array of bolt cutters, stasis fields and rudimentary energy weapons. Combat in the game is complicated by the fact that Necromorphs are not simply rendered 'dead' after a certain number of rounds have been fired at them. Rather, they must be dismembered a certain way to be dead, but they can adopt new stances and tactics, and even sprout new limbs, based upon where they have been wounded. The game's Executive Producer, Glen Schofield, has said that 'the primary theme of Dead Space is dismemberment', and early previews of the game have noted the high levels of gore Achievements and Trophies Main article: Achievements and Trophies There are 48 in total (8 of them secret) and an additional Platinum Trophy on the PS3 version when all others are awarded. The method for obtaining each one is the same in both versions of the game (minus the PS3 platinum). Characters *'Isaac Clarke' - The main character and protagonist of the game. Isaac is a system ship specialist and an engineer traveling aboard the shuttle Kellion to investigate and repair the USG Ishimura, accompanied by three security personnel and a computer specialist. Unfortunately for them, they are thrust into the middle of the nightmare that the USG Ishimura has become. Clarke is also trying to find his girlfriend, Nicole, a medical specialist assigned to the ship, whose fate is unknown at the start of the game. Throughout the game, Isaac stumbles across a conspiracy involving the Church of Unitology, the government and the realm of possibilities. *'Kendra Daniels' - Kendra is a technologist and part of the team sent aboard the Ishimura to repair communication systems. She helps the player through the Ishimura in many ways, giving directions and assisting through areas of the ship that would otherwise be inaccessible. She frequently expresses distrust of Hammond, but turns out to know more about the situation than anyone previously thought. *'Zach Hammond' - The senior security officer on board the Kellion who travels with both Isaac and Kendra to the Ishimura. Hammond's initial desire to complete the original mission and not immediately abort puts him at odds with Kendra, who finds this suspicious. Throughout the game, he works to fulfill their original mission, but as time goes on, he becomes more disillusioned and focuses instead on getting himself and the rest of the surviving team off the ship. *'Challus Mercer' - A doctor aboard the USG Ishimura, a devout Unitologist and one of the main antagonists of Dead Space. In the wake of the calamity that has gripped the Ishimura, Mercer has become a religious fanatic, attempting to convince the crew of the Ishimura to commit mass suicide. Mercer often works to bar the progress of Isaac and even attempts to kill him outright, sending a "prototype" regenerating Necromorph nicknamed "Hunter" after Isaac several times throughout the course of the game. To Mercer, everything that has happened is God's will; he insists repeatedly that Isaac should die and allow their "children" to take over. *'Terrence Kyne' - The Chief Science Officer of the Ishimura who appears later in the game and asks for help from the surviving members of the Kellion team. He seems to be a bit eccentric, perhaps deranged, but offers to aid Isaac in stopping the nightmare that has gripped the Aegis System and the Ishimura. Kyne attempted to relieve Captain Matthius of duty during the crisis on the ship, but instead seems to have been complicit in the captain's death either in whole or in part. He regularly interacts with his dead wife, an apparition caused by the Marker that can't be seen by the player. *'Nicole Brennan' - Isaac's girlfriend and a medical specialist assigned to the Ishimura. The game starts with a video from Nicole, asking for help after the ship's infestation, establishing one of Clarke's reasons for coming to the Ishimura. Plot Backstory Dead Space is set in the 26th century. Earth had been through an extinction-level event, caused by rapacious and unsustainable use of resources. The remaining humans realized that the only way to get new resources was from the stars: with earth's resources used up, the only way to gain the resources to survive would be to search new planets for resources. Thats where the Concordance Extraction Corporation comes in. At a time of near-desperation, CEC invented the ship that would eventually save all of humanity: The USG Ishimura. The USG Ishimura was a ship designed for the new resource-gathering practice: planetcracking. The Ishimura's job was to mine other planets for their rarest and most valuable resources to take back to earth. Even though there have been subsequent Planetcrackers (a small fleet now exists), the Ishimura remains the iconic symbol of mankind's will to survive, even after all these decades. Thanks to Planetcracking, mankind is now thriving again, and resources are plentiful. By the time of the game, the Ishimura has preformed 34 successful planetcracks, and is now in the process of beginning its 35th. However, the events that take place during this planet crack are events that threaten the very survival of humanity. In-game Plot Summary '' explodes.]] The USG Ishimura, in the process of it's 35th planetcrack, has lost all communications with CEC, and has sent out a distress signal. CEC dispatches engineer Isaac Clarke, along with a small team (technology specialist Kendra Daniels and chief security officer Zach Hammond, along with Corporals Johnston and Chen), to fix what is assumed to be a simple communications error. Isaac has received a bizarre video log from his former girlfriend Nicole Brennan, saying that things are falling apart on the Ishimura, which is what has led him to take the mission. As the game begins, the small team, piloting the USG Kellion, arrive in the Aegis 7 system, where the Ishimura was preforming the planet crack. They discover the Ishimura floating above Aegis 7, and see that the planetcracking procedure has begun, but the ship is darkened and doesn't appear to be running. They attempt to contact the Ishimura at close range, but all they get back is a garbled transmission (with what sounds like inhuman sounds). They pass it off as a communications error, and attempt to dock the ship. Suddenly, the Kellion malfunctions, and the crew are forced to make a crash landing into the flight hanger of the Ishimura. Shaken but uninjured, the crew set off to find the flight crew to begin repairs. The crew enter the flight lounge, and discover the place abandoned, and several luggage bags strewn everywhere, suggesting the inhabitants were trying to leave the ship in a hurry. Hammond has Isaac enter a separate room to access a damage report of the Ishimura. Isaac accesses the report, which shows that the Ishimura has taken severe damage. Suddenly, the flight lounge's doors are locked down, and the lounge is put under quarantine, locking the crew inside (also trapping Isaac inside the damage report room, but he has a full view of the flight lounge from his window). Hammond says everything is fine, passing off the quarantine as a normal occurrence, when loud banging from the vents is suddenly heard. A humanoid figure suddenly bursts through one of the ceiling vents, and before anyone can react, decapitates Cpl. Johnston. Hammond and Cpl. Chen open fire on the creature; Kendra unlocks the door just as another creature kills Cpl. Chen, and tells Isaac to run. As Kendra and Hammond escape, the creatures (called Slashers) turn their attention to Isaac. Issac, weaponless, is forced to run blindly through the ship, with the Slashers in hot pursuit. Isaac manages to get inside an elevator, and a Slasher attempts to pry the doors open, but is killed when the doors slam shut on it. The elevator activates, and Isaac is sucked into the bowels of the ship. Isaac, after finding a weapon and fighting off a creature, manages to "reunite" with Hammond and Kendra (Isaac is in The Tram Control room; Kendra and Hammond are across the tracks, viewable through the room window). The group discuss their next course of action; Kendra wants to flee the ship, but Hammond wants to stay due to obeying orders, as well as helping Isaac find Nicole and to find out what happened to the ship. They decide to make their way to the bridge, where they will gain information on what is happening to the Ishimura. However, a broken tram is blocking the tunnels, and Isaac is forced to make his way through the deck and fix it, which he succeeds in. As Kendra and Hammond make their way to the bridge, Hammond has Isaac head back to the Kellion and prep it for leaving the Ishimura. Isaac reaches the Kellion and attempts to load a damage report so he can repair it, when a Leapers suddenly attacks the ship and causes it to catch fire. Isaac escapes the Kellion just as it explodes and crashes to the floor of the hangar bay, leaving Isaac, Hammond, and Kendra stranded on the alien-infested Ishimura. The group is dismayed, and try to choose a new course of action. Hammond decides to access the command computer to find if there is any useful information they can use for their survival. However, the computer is locked, and requires a code from the Ishimura's captain, Benjamin Matthius. However, Matthius has been killed, and is in the morgue in the medical deck. Hammond has Isaac head to the medical deck to retrieve the code. Just then, a Leaper breaks onto the bridge and attacks Kendra and Hammond, and they both flee in opposite directions. On the medical deck, Isaac reconnects with Hammond, who has barricaded himself in the captains nest. Hammond has lost connection with Kendra and does not know where she is. While exploring the deck, Isaac learns that the creatures infesting the ship are called Necromorphs, and had infested the ship after the colony had been overrun. Isaac also unsuccessfully searches for Nicole, who worked on the medical deck, but only manages to find a pre-recorded video of her. Isaac manages to get the captain's code off his body (the captain is infected by an Infector just before Isaac reaches it, so Isaac must kill the necromorphed captain for the code). Hammond succeeds in hacking the command computer, which contains full information on the ship's status. Hammond learns that the Ishimura's engine has run out of fuel, and the gravity centrifuge is offline, meaning the chunk of rock the Ishimura is carrying will pull it down into the planet soon. Isaac heads to the Engineering deck to fix both problems. While making his way through the deck, Kendra suddenly makes contact with Isaac again, revealing herself to have survived the Leaper attack earlier. She has barricaded herself in the computer core, and the necromorphs outside of the room seem to be unaware of her presence. In a twist of luck, she also has access to all of the Ishimura's systems, which will allow her to help Isaac in various ways. Isaac succeeds in refueling the engine and firing it, as well as fixing the centrifuge, which allows the ship to stabilize it's orbit again. Kendra contacts Isaac and reveals their problems are not yet over; the Ishimura is about to pass through a debris field thrown up from the planet crack, and the ADS system (which has turrets destroy the debris before it can impact) is offline, meaning that there is nothing protecting the Ishimura from massive damage. Isaac meets Hammond on the bridge in the captain's nest, who gives him coordinates to the ADS power stations. While leaving the room, Isaac spots a Slasher in a nearby escape pod, which Hammond jettisons into space. After fixing two stations, Isaac learns that the final station is broken, forcing him to make his way across the hull of the Ishimura (exposed to space) and manually operate the turret to protect from the bombardment of debris, until Hammond manages to turn the turret back online. With the ship itself under control, Kendra suddenly uncovers a new, unique problem: something is poisoning the air in Hydroponics (the food-growing deck), and if not dealt with, the ship will run out of breathable air soon. Before heading to Hydroponics, Kendra has Isaac head back to the medical deck to make a poison to kill whatever manner of creature is poisoning the air, while Hammond heads to Hydroponics to attempt to see the creature for himself. Isaac arrives in a chemical lab to obtain a capsule to hold the poison. After obtaining the capsule, a man appears in a nearby window; Dr. Challus Mercer. Mercer views the human race as obsolete in the face of the Necromorphs and says that Isaac's attempts to survive are admirable but pointless, as the Necromorphs are the true rulers of the galaxy now. After leaving, a creature (named "The Hunter", a creature that Mercer himself created) bursts out of a nearby liquid pod and attacks Isaac. Isaac dismembers it, but it simply regrows it's limbs in a matter of moments. Kendra contacts him and says the creature is invulnerable to physical attacks, and tell him to run. Isaac manages to escape that lab. While working his way through the deck, Isaac is constantly stalked and attacked by the Hunter, who will not die no matter what Isaac does to it. Isaac is also harassed by Dr. Mercer, who attempts to sabotage his efforts by various means, such as flushing the air out of the deck and sending the Hunter after Isaac. While traveling, Isaac makes contact again with Hammond (who has made it to Hydroponics), who is in bad condition due to breathing in the toxic air. Isaac manages to finally make the poison, and heads to a separate tram station to head to Hydroponics. Isaac makes his way into a cyrogenic lab, where there are up to a dozen Slashers frozen in cyrogenic tubes. Mercer reveals himself and reveals his plans to send the frozen Slashers back to earth, where they will spread the infection. Before leaving, the Hunter arrives in the cyrogenics room. Isaac finally manages to defeat it by luring it into the freezing station and freezing the creature into a cyrogenic pod. Isaac gets to the tram and heads to Hydroponics. Isaac reaches Hydroponics and finds Hammond, who is severely weakened due to the poisonous air, the the point of not being able to stand up. Isaac's suit, however, filters the air and allows him to breath normally. Hammond says the creature (which Isaac has learned to be named "The Leviathan") is in food storage. However, food storage is locked due to several smaller creatures poisoning the air (nicknamed Wheezers), and the ship has locked food storage so the contaminated air doesn't reach food storage (ironic; the ship locked down food storage to prevent toxic air from reaching it, when in fact the main source of the problem is inside). To unlock food storage, Isaac must make his way through hydroponics and kill the Wheezers, which will cause the lockdown to be lifted. He does so, and food storage is unlocked. Isaac enters a small room just outside food storage, and Kendra has Isaac vent the poison made in the Medical Deck inside food storage, which will hopefully kill the Leviathan. However, the poison isn't strong enough; the creature is still alive. With the air about to become unbreathable at any moment, Kendra tells Isaac he must enter food storage and kill the Leviathan. Inside food storage (a large, cylindrical zero-g room), Isaac comes face to face with the Leviathan (a plant-like creature growing out of the wall), and manages to kill it, returning the air to normal. With the ship finally stabilized, the trio can now focus on escaping the Ishimura. Kendra learns that there is a spare SOS beacon on the mining deck. Her plan is to attach it to a rock being smelted on the deck for minerals, and to fire that rock into space, where someone will hopefully find the beacon and come to their rescue. Right before finding the beacon, Isaac "reunites" with Nicole, who is across a chasm. While clearly happy to see Isaac, Nicole seems to be behaving strangely; she is oddly calm about the situation, and says things like "It feels like it's been so long", and "This will all be over soon". Despite this, she helps Isaac by unlocking the storage room where the spare SOS beacon is stored. Nicole promises to reunite with him again, and leaves. Isaac attaches the beacon to an abandoned boulder and launches it into space; Kendra turns on the beacon and says all they can do now is wait. However, the communications array is offline, so Kendra has Isaac heads back to the bridge to fix it. Upon doing so, Kendra immediately establishes a connection with the USM Valor. However, it is simply a recorded message; The Valor informs Kendra that they are en route to the Ishimura to rescue them, and have also picked up their escape pod which they will open (the pod they have picked up was the one earlier jettisoned with a necromorph inside). Kendra realizes with horror that the Valor's crew will be slaughtered by the creature, and attempts to make contact with the Valor, but finds that the communications array is offline, due to a massive creature attached to the hull of the ship blocking radio signals. Kendra then orders Isaac to head to ADS cannon and kill the mass obstructing the array. Upon taking control of the ADS cannon Isaac confronts The Slug, a massive necromorph that has manifested itself onto the hull of the Ishimura. Once the the Slug has been dealt with Kendra immediately reestablishes communications with the Valor, only to discover to her dismay that they are too late, the pod has been opened and the Valor has been overrun with necromorphs. To her horror she sees that the Valor has lost control of its engines and is heading for a crash landing with the Ishimura. Upon impact Isaac is hurled from his seat onto the floor where he hallucinates a video of Nicole before it changes to a very much alive Hammond. Hammond explains he tried to contact you but his signal had been block. Hammond cancels the mission so Issac, Kendra, and him can leave. He has located a small transport shuttle on the crew deck but is needs a singularity core to power it, one of which is on the the USM Valor. Isaac is able to get aboard after getting rid of radioactive orbs. During Isaac search, he discover that the marines had transform into a new type of Necromorphs and some scared survivors. Isaac finds the singularity sore but Hammond dies at the hand of a Brute. Kendra then tries to find the shuttle but realize it is missing it's navigation cards and Isaac sets out to find them. During the search he meets Dr. Kyne and kills Mercer's Hunter. Mercer tries to transform into a slasher but is killed by Isaac( during transformation). Isaac then heads to cargo bay trying to load the Marker aboard but Kyne but is betrayed by Kendra. Kyne is killed and Kendra is planning to take the marker to Earth. Isaac then meets Nicole who helps him go to the planet surface below. Isaac then brings the Marker to where it belongs but Kendra redoes everything Isaac done and convince him to finish Nicole's video( from the beginning). After, Isaac learns Nicole killed herself. Kendra and Isaac then race to the shuttle. But before boarding Kendra is killed and Isaac must kill the Hive Mind, a large creature that controls the Necromorph. Isaac leaves the planet before the planet is hit by a chunk of the planet carried by the USG Ishimura. Isaac believing it is over, is attacked by a necromorph resembling Nicole (although some people believe that this is a halllucination). Category:Browse